


Rincevent

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-11
Updated: 2002-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>voici une tres courte description d'un mage tres connu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rincevent

Le plus mauvais mage a pour nom Rincevent  
Et il a l'usage de fuir avec le vent.  
A l'université ou il est étudiant  
Il n'a pas su passer ne serait-ce qu'un rang.  
En effet par malheur, il ne connait qu'un sort  
Qui fait aux autres peur tellement il est fort.

Il rencontre Deuxfleurs, le premier touriste  
Qui au petit bonheur visite le disque.  
Polyglotte averti, il sait qu'il est mage  
Sur son chapeau aussi il l'a écrit magge.  
Il se fait engager en tant qu’interprète  
Tente de se défiler, mais là on l’arrête.

Il doit accompagner, ordre du Patricien  
Et même protéger ce curieux bordurien.  
C'est la que commence une grande odyssée  
Avec de la chance, ils seront tous sauvés.  
Enfin il hérite d'un certain Bagage  
Mille-patte mystérieux, fait de poirier sage.


End file.
